


Can't Stand the Heat

by chalkytalkie



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalkytalkie/pseuds/chalkytalkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nikogaku baseball team trains on an unbearably hot day, and some of Mikoshiba's hidden feelings come afloat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stand the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the drama series - this fanfic is based on the manga.

It was an unbearably hot and humid afternoon, and the Nikogaku baseball team practised on the school field. The heat was oppressive: Aniya had tied his hair back, following Okada’s example, and the practice was limited to the space shadowed by the surrounding trees

“Man, I wish Touko-chan was here today” Hiratsuka sighed after missing Imaoka’s 59th pitch. “Where’s she, by the way?”

“She had a dentist appointment this afternoon” Kawato said, still bravely wearing the full baseball uniform; over half of the team had decided to forgo their shirts althogether.

“Focus on the ball now!” and there went Imaoka’s 60th pitch... and Hiratsuka’s 60th miss.

Mikoshiba, Aniya and Wakana trained a bit apart from the others. Mikoshiba was doing well - he had even managed to hit Aniya’s curveball a couple of times. But the weather was taking its toll on him: after only a few swings Mikoshiba was feeling exhausted, and couldn’t hit anything Aniya threw.

“Hey man, take a break” Wakana said, slightly tapping Mikoshiba’s shoulder. “I can smell your brains burning out already”.

Handing him the bat, Mikoshiba walked over to the bench and took a sip from his water bottle. He looked over to the rest of the team: Sekikawa, Hiyama and Yufune trained their swings, glistening in sweat; Shinjo trained with Okada, in companiable silence.

“We really give all we got to this”, he thought, smiling softly. Yes, the team had changed deeply in the past few months, and Mikoshiba could only be thankful for that; it seemed impossible, back when only he and Sekikawa cared about playing baseball, to unite them all towards one goal.

But there they were, working hard to get to the Koshien. Mikoshiba picked up the clipboard Touko used to keep track of each boy’s strenghts and progresses during practice. Taking a pen, Mikoshiba started writing some of his own notes alongside Touko’s: Sekikawa’s speed was as good as ever, and his stamina improved at a steady rate; Hiyama and Hiratsuka still couldn’t hit much, but there had been some advances on their form overall; and one by one Mikoshiba observed and jotted down their performances.

The last was Aniya. He was now batting with Imaoka pitching. If it wasn’t for the sweat on his forehead and his hair tied back, no one would say the heat was affecting him in any way. His form was great, as usual; and Mikoshiba couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering on Aniya’s bare, toned chest. It was, in part, envy: Aniya was tall, handsome, and their best player - Mikoshiba’s abilities were subpar compared to his. He still felt insecure about being the team captain no matter what Kawato or Touko said: there was always a voice in the back of his head making him feel inadequate. He loved his team to bits, but felt he was a failure in being the captain they needed.

Suddenly, a ball zoomed by his left ear, and nearly hit him with full speed. Hiratsuka had finally hit the first ball of the day - it had crossed the whole field and almost made Mikoshiba fall from the bench.

“Oops! My bad, Mikoshiba!” Hiratsuka yelled, scratching the back of his head. “Are you alright?”

Mikoshiba, recovering from the shock, waved a shaky hand to his teammate.

“I-I’m fine, Hiratsuka! It was a good hit!”

He turned back to where he was sitting, and wrote a quick observation on Hiratsuka’s hit. “I lost myself in thoughts just now”, he noted. “I should’ve seen that ball coming...” Looking ahead of him, like he did before wandering off, Mikoshiba realized he had been staring at Aniya the whole time.

The captain blushed, embarrassed. Had Aniya noticed...? He was still practicing just like before, not seeming to have noticed anything, and Mikoshiba sighed in relief. Last thing he needed was to be seen as some kind of creep by one of his teammates. After all, Aniya only liked girls, right? He’d be at least a little freaked out if he thought... Crap, he was staring again!

He dropped his head to keep his eyes on Touko’s notes. Aniya must’ve _definitely_ noticed this time... Mikoshiba took in a big breath, and looked at him under lowered eyelids.

Again, Aniya didn’t seem to notice anything. Imaoka was catching his breath; Aniya leaned on the bat, drying the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Mikoshiba swallowed hard, and lifted his head.

Finally seeing Mikoshiba, Aniya grinned at him. He smiled back, but noticed Aniya’s grin was different than usual. It wasn’t teasing or smug, but wasn’t that crazy, overjoyed smile he had when they won the game against Megurogawa either. It was subtle; only the corners of his lips moved, slightly overturned. His eyes were soft in a way Mikoshiba had never seen before - and he wondered if Aniya had caught him staring, but didn’t actually mind. Aniya then turned to swing against Imaoka’s pitch again.

Mikoshiba’s head was spinning.

Practice was over soon enough, and his teammates’ chatter drowned out more complex thoughts. Everyone just wanted to get away from the sun and out of their sweaty uniforms.

“Did you guys see my ball? It was _awesome_!” Hiratsuka bragged about his feat to anyone willing (or not) to hear.

“Yeah, I saw it alright... And how you almost hit Mikoshiba’s head with it, too!” said Sekikawa, opening his locker to get his school uniform.

“It was nothing, really...” Mikoshiba started quietly. “I didn’t get hurt, anyway, and it was very impressive. Touko will be glad to hear about it tomorrow.”

“Y-you think so?” Hiratsuka blushed like he always did when it came to their manager. “Heh... I bet she’ll be impressed!”

This time everyone made the wise decision of leaving him alone with his illusions. Mikoshiba kneeled to unlace his sneakers.

“Hey, Mikoshiba, can you get me my water bottle?” said Okada, putting on a clean shirt.

Mikoshiba reached over to the bottle on top of the table, but lost his balance and tripped on his shoelaces. Even though Aniya had quick reflexes and managed to grab him by the shoulders before he could fall, his hand pushed over the bottle, spilling water all over the table. Unfortunately, most of it fell on Touko’s notes.

“Oh, crap!” Mikoshiba hurriedly got to his feet and, handing the half-empty bottle to its owner, rescued the soaked clipboard. “I can’t believe it...”

“Here, gimme that” Aniya took it from his hands and started to separate the wet pages. “Get me something to hang these up to dry.”

Someone got a pair of long shoelaces from a storage locker; in no time the boys had tied one end of it to the window and the other to the top of a locker, and Mikoshiba and Aniya started hanging the notes on the makeshift drying rack.

“You guys can finish getting dressed, we take care of it” Aniya told the others. And while they were finishing saving the notes, the boys left one by one; by the time they were done, the two were alone.

“Haha... Yeah, it took some us some time, didn’t it?” Mikoshiba said awkwardly - the memory of Aniya’s smile was still fresh in his mind.

“At least they won’t be all lost - the notes, I mean. Yagi won’t have to write everything again” Aniya said, pulling his shirt over his head. Mikoshiba then noticed they were still wearing their baseball uniforms, and turned to undress too, a bit flustered.

A weird, uncomfortable silence followed. That wasn’t normal for them: even when they weren’t feeling that talkative, silence was never something so awkward. Mikoshiba worried his lip. Would Aniya bring up what had happened at practice? He thought of his smile. He could have interpreted it wrong; maybe it was just a regular Aniya smile, but his own feelings made him think it was something else... Wait, _feelings_?

His hands shook when he buttoned up his shirt. It couldn’t be... Aniya was just his friend; of course, an incredibly attractive, handsome friend, but still. It was foolish to hope... To think Aniya would even like boys in the first place. Let alone, Mikoshiba grimaced, someone like him.

“Mikoshiba” he suddenly felt Aniya’s hand on his shoulder; he turned around too fast by reflex, and slipped.

Of course, there would be a puddle he had not noticed right behind him; and of course, he would slip and fall right into Aniya’s arms. Just to make his day even more _embarrassing._

Mikoshiba gasped in surprise. Aniya had grabbed him by the waist a bit too roughly, and when he looked up, their faces were very close. Mikoshiba clung to Aniya’s shoulders, and Aniya supported most of his weight.

Mikoshiba felt Aniya’s hot breath on his face, and a deep blush spread from his neck. Why didn’t Aniya _do_ anything? He just stood there, still firmly holding Mikoshiba’s waist and looking anywhere but his face.

Mikoshiba knew what he _should_ and what he _wanted_ to do at that moment. He _should_ let go of Aniya’s shirt, go home and pretend nothing had happened. He _should_ leave and try to forget about Aniya’s smile, about how his hands felt warm while holding him, about the way Aniya nervously licked his lips, as if he were waiting for Mikoshiba to say something. All for the sake of keeping things as they always had been. But what Mikoshiba _wanted_ to do was the exact contrary.

And he ended up doing just that.

Without any further thoughts, Mikoshiba leaned over and closed the space between them.

It was far from perfect: their noses bumped at first, teeth clashed in the rush; they were sweaty and short of breath and wet paper was hanging around them, but Mikoshiba couldn’t bring himself to care. There was only him and Aniya; and it took a few seconds to process that he wasn’t only kissing Aniya, but was being kissed back.

They pulled away for air, and Aniya stepped back and sat on the club sofa - not even needing to say anything before Mikoshiba sat by his side. Their shoulders  and thighs touched. It was Mikoshiba’s time to avoid eye contact. The tension was thick.

Aniya finally broke the silence.

“Hey... D’you wanna kiss again?” Mikoshiba nearly snapped his neck. He noticed Aniya’s effort to sound casual and unassuming, but anyone who really knew him would hear the slight waver in his voice, and that gave him away: Aniya was just as nervous as Mikoshiba, if not more.

Mikoshiba answered his question by kissing him a second time.

He didn’t know when exactly he ended up straddling Aniya’s hips, but there he was. It crossed his mind that he had seen Aniya in that exact position with several girls when he had to watch the door of the baseball club room - before Kawato started teaching.

The kisses got more intense: Aniya held him by the waist again, and was kept close by Mikoshiba’s hands buried in his hair. Aniya kissed amazingly well - when his tongue entered Mikoshiba’s mouth and grazed the roof of his mouth, Mikoshiba nearly melted. Aniya smiled in the kiss whenever he managed to draw a new reaction from him - a new shiver, a muffled groan, a light pull on his hair.

The act turned to a different direction when Mikoshiba, shifting his hips to a more comfortable position, felt something hard poke his inner thigh. He gasped involuntarily, and froze in place. Aniya looked mortified. Mikoshiba looked into his face and saw a dark blush covering Aniya’s cheeks.

“I-It’s ok! i don’t mind, it’s ok...” Mikoshiba whispered, conscient of his very similar situation. He slowly relaxed against Aniya’s body again, his head buried in the Aniya’s shoulder.

In a flash of inspiration, Mikoshiba began rocking his hips back and forth on Aniya’s lap. Aniya sighed contently in his ear, and went to place feather-light kisses on Mikoshiba’s neck. A warm, satisfying feeling settled in Mikoshiba’s groin, and his movements grew more urgent, more franctic.

“You wanna do it?” Aniya whispered softly. Mikoshiba lifted his head and looked at him.

Aniya’s hair was a mess; his lips were red from all the kissing, and his eyes were considerably darker. It wasnt his usual “cool” image - now Aniya wasn’t the team’s ace pitcher, or the womanizer, or even his past delinquent self; underneath Mikoshiba’s body, Aniya was just Aniya again.

“I don’t... Don’t really know what to do...” the captain confessed, lowering his gaze. He felt Aniya hesitating, and hurried to add: “But I want to! I do! You just have to... Show me how...?”

Aniya nodded, a teasing smile on his lips. Gripping Mikoshiba’s hips firmly again, he adjusted them so Mikoshiba was laying on his back on the sofa. Mikoshiba felt butterflies on his stomach - this was really happening... Aniya kissed him again, pressing his body down on his. The friction increased, and soon Mikoshiba was moaning quietly, his breathing ragged. Aniya’s lips moved to his neck, teasing the sensible skin, and then lower, quickly unbuttoning Mikoshiba’s shirt to reach his collarbone. He bit at the skin, sucking and licking and making Mikoshiba roll his hips against his in desperation.

“Geez, cap, you’re really into this...” Aniya chuckled, his hoarse voice indicating he was really into it, too. He moved his hands to Mikoshiba’s thighs, keeping them still.

“It’s not f-fair...” Mikoshiba covered his eyes with his forearm, half-attempting to hide his red face. “Aniya, please...”

Mikoshiba didn’t need to ask twice; his belt was quickly undid, his pants and underwear soon following. Mikoshiba was exposed, and Aniya didn’t waste a second.

Feeling the warm wetness of Aniya’s tongue, Mikoshiba nearly lost his mind. He saw Aniya’s head bobbing up and down between his legs, making obscene noises, and it took all of his self-control to not thrust into Aniya’s mouth too roughly or come too soon.

And Aniya kept taking him deeper and deeper; Mikoshiba brushed Aniya’s hair off his face, and found him completely absorbed in his task - he looked as focused now as he did during games. Then Mikoshiba looked at the rest of him, and it nearly drove him over the edge: Aniya was touching himself through his pants,  his movements franctic.

“A-Aniya, I’m gonna...” Mikoshiba tried to warn him. “I’m g-gonna come, Aniya...”

But Aniya kept going, and soon Mikoshiba reached his climax, his hand still in Aniya’s hair. Bliss washed over his body as Aniya quickly swallowed and got back to his place on top of Mikoshiba. He noticed Aniya hadn’t gotten his release yet, but was close, clinging to Mikoshiba’s body and breathing heavily. He reached for Aniya, feeling him shudder and rut against his hand.

His cock was slick with pre-come, and Mikoshiba’s hand slid easily while he pumped it. Aniya peppered his neck and ear with sloppy, feverish kisses punctuated with occasional light bites.

“S-shit...!” Aniya breathed against his ear as he came, mindful of not spilling onto Mikoshiba’s clothes. Mikoshiba kept moving his hand, helping him ride out his orgasm, until Aniya swatted it away and stretched out beside him.

Mikoshiba looked up at the hanging notes: the paper was almost dry, and everything was very quiet - the light breeze outside rustled the trees, and a few birds chirped happily. Mikoshiba felt Aniya’s breathing returning to normal, fully relaxing by his side

After a few minutes, Mikoshiba voiced something that was gnawing away at his mind since that first kiss.

“What about Touko-chan?” he looked over to Aniya, whose eyes were fixed on the ceiling, his expression suddenly defensive.

“What about ‘er?”

“I mean, didn’t you like her?”

Aniya kept silent - but Mikoshiba saw his muscles tensing and twitching, and didn’t press him any further; it was enough of an answer for now.

“’Gonna get some tissues” Aniya said suddenly, rising from the sofa and fixing his pants. Mikoshiba then remembered his were still bunched up by his knees, and hurried to pull them up; his hand was sticky, and his hair was probably a mess - he saw Aniya’s was. Mikoshiba vaguely wondered if there were any marks on his neck, and what he would say if his teammates saw it on the next day. Aniya handed him a box of tissues.

When Mikoshiba got to his feet, Aniya was retrieving the dried notes from their makeshift rack, massaging the back of his neck.

“Remind me to never lay down on this fuckin’ sofa next time we do it. My neck is killing me.” Aniya didn’t look at Mikoshiba when he said it, but a note of amusement could be easily identifiyed behind his complaint.

 _Next time_... Mikoshiba smiled. They really needed to talk about it, he thought. “But now’s not the moment.”

He reached for the notes and helped Aniya put them in order again, the sunset washing over the club room with a warm, orange glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I can't even believe I'm writing fanfic for the first time in years... And for a fandom that's mostly dead, on top of that! Rookies might be one of my favorite mangas of all time, and the desire to write something for it was overwhelming... Well, there it is!  
> As you might have noticed, I'm not a native english speaker - if any part of what I've written is wrong/weird for whatever reason, hit me up!


End file.
